Track type work machines commonly use an equalizer bar between both the left and right hand tracks to allow a degree of flexibility in movement of the tracks relative to the main frame. The equalizer bar is pivot ably mounted to the main frame at a center line of both the main frame and the equalizer bar, whilst the two ends of the equalizer bar are connected with the left hand and right hand side track roller frames respectively. The connection between the equalizer bar and the track roller frame must allow a degree of movement between the equalizer bar and the track roller frame whilst being able to sustain severe loading. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,303 and 4,018,295 describe solutions wherein an equalizer bar is mounted to a track roller frame bearing by a split cap arrangement.
Disadvantages of such constructions may be that the joint is complex or not sufficiently durable, the pin is prone to seizure due to rust or deformation and assembly and disassembly may be relatively difficult.
This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.